Unusual Love
by Adidas804
Summary: Inspired by one of Lil Knucklez old stories, Wave is tired of Jet's attitude so she leaves the group and starts a new life on her own. She just didn't expect love coming toward way, though
1. Chapter 1

_**HHEELLOO, FANFICTION UNIVERSE! It's good to be back on here. Sonic's 'Deception' currently over 8,000 views! :) I have to be honest, I didn't expect for anyone to actually read my stuff. **_

_**I got inspired by Lil Knucklez to do this story. I read this story way before I started writing for everyone. I don't remember the name of it, but I do remember that the couple was SonicxWave. Let's stop the chit-chat and go on with the story. **_

_**OH YEAH :)**_

_(Babylon Rogues' Airship)_

We start our story high in the Mobian sky with our favorite birds, the Babylon Rogues.

Storm the Albatross, who is wearing a yellow t-shirt, black jeans, and yellow/black Air Jordan 1, is in the TV Room watching the Los Angeles Dew Tour hoping Ryan Sheckler will win first place this year.

While Storm is doing his thing in there, Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow were in Wave's room having a romantic kissing moment...or so what Wave thought was

Wave is wearing a black Hollister jacket with a white tee under it, faded Levi's, and black/white Air Jordan 1. Jet is wearing his red t-shirt, camo cargo shorts, and all white Nike Dunks.

Wave is sitting on Jet's lap while he is on the edge of her twin-sized bed. "Babe, you know I love you with all my heart.", Jet said to Wave. She gave him a smile, not a _genuine _smile, but Jet didn't notice. Wave answered, "I know you do, baby." _'I know he is going to do it. I know he is going to ask that fucking question.' _Jet then asked, like Wave predicted, "Wave, babe, can you upgrade my Extreme Gear so I can beat Sonic in a race?" To Wave, that question broke the dam that kept in her anger.

"That's it." Jet looked at her confused when she said that and got off of his lap. "That's fucking it, Jet. Every time, every damn time when we get together, you want me upgrade your damn board." Jet told her, "But, Wave, don't you want a man that wins everything?" "I rather have a _man _that loses knowing that he did his best than a _boy _that believes that winning is everything and is obsessive with it."

Jet thought that this argument was pointless, "Whatever, Wave. Just upgrade my board."

"I am doing anything to your piece of shit." Jet got angry at that and stood up from her bed.

"Keep talking, Wave." Jet started threaten her but Wave wasn't fazed at all.

"I won't you just admit it to yourself, Jet. You will never beat Sonic-"

_**SMACK!**_

Jet smacked her so hard that she spun around and fell to the floor. "Don't you _EVER _in your **LIFE **say that again!" Jet pointed and screamed at her, "You are going to upgrade my board whether you like it or not." He left the room with Wave holding her smoldering cheek on the floor.

_'I don't need this anymore. I'm can't anymore of Jet's abuse and criticism. It's time for me to get out of here and do my own thing.'_

Wave got up from the floor, grabbed her Herschel Supply Retreat Black Backpack, $250,000 that nobody knew about, her cellphone, and her Extreme Gear. With her window wide open, she swung the backpack on her shoulders, pushed the board out the window, and jumped out herself, landing on the board.

Just like that she is _finally _out of not only the Babylon Rogues, but also out of Jet's life to start a new one on her own.

_**Well here is the first chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it like I did. Again, Lil Knucklez inspired me so the story idea came from him.**_

_**As for 'Sonic's Deception', I'm still doing the story the hard part is executing the plan in the story. If you have any ideas for THAT part of the story, let me know by PM. **_

_**Song listened to while creating this chapter-Krizz Kaliko feat. Crystal Watson-Kill For Your Lovin' {I had this song on repeat}**_

_**Until the next chapter of EITHER story-**_

_**GOODNIGHT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Finally, I'm out of the ship. I'm out of HIS life.' _Wave, in case you haven't noticed, she was extremely happy that she is now starting her new life without the Rogues behind her. Somehow, she knew this day would come, so she already had an apartment complex in mind to go to in Station Square. _'Hopefully this apartment is worth it. I don't want to go apartment hunting at all today.'_

_**(45 Minutes Later)**_

_**'FINALLY, **__I got my new place.'_

That's right everybody, Wave got herself a new place and instantly loved it. She got a one bedroom apartment but the kicker here is that her _apartment _looks like and has the size of a _$1,000,000 condo. _Her rent for a month is, wait for it...

**$50 a month**

Even though she got herself a place that she can now call her own, she needs to find a job in order to pay the rent...or buy anything she wants. Come on, _fifty dollars a months, _that's cheap for an apartment.

"Time to go job hunting."

_**(16 Minutes Later in the City)**_

After a fourteen minute walk from her apartment, Wave found a nearby DTLR and went inside so see if they have an opening. As soon as she opened, the smell of new sneakers, boots, and clothes filled her nose. She headed to the front where behind the register was a buff Golden Retriever. Since he is behind the register, Wave instantly knew that he worked here and went there.

"Excuse me." The Retriever looked up and greeted nicely,"Hello, how may I help you today?" "I'm actually looking for a job and I was wondering if you have any openings?"

"You're in luck. We are actually looking for someone to do inventory. You know the usual, place the products in there right section, make sure nothing is stolen or misplaced, etc. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, definitely."

He pulled out an application and a pen for her. "All you have to do is fill out this application, I'll check it out, and inform you if you get the job or not."

Wave gave him a strange look,"Is the manager supposed to do that, though?"

"I am the manager. Don't worry about saying 'sorry', I get that all the time."

After about seven minutes, Wave filled out the application and gave it back to the manager. "Oh wow. I thought I had to call you but, apparently not. You got the job." Wave couldn't be anymore happy than she already was right now. "Thank you. When do I start, sir?" "You can start tomorrow at 9:30 am." He gave her a scarlet polo with a DTLR symbol on it and black khakis.

"Now go home and get some rest for tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes sir."

With that she headed back home, already prepared for her first day tomorrow.

_**Album listened during the creation of this chapter-Chance the Rapper: Acid Rap (well...it's actually a mixtape but it's still great)**_

_**I still got y'all for the next chapter in 'Sonic's Deception', don't stab me *Pulls out an SIG M400 5.56/223 AR15 Pistol w/Quad Rail &Stabilizing Brace* or we going to have some problems. **_

_**Also on a side note, I want you to check out this YouTube channel named 'Queird', she amazinly funny and speaks real positively no matter the situation. Her main channel is 'hartbeat'. Check her out, she is awesome. **_

_**GOODNIGHT!**_


End file.
